


Bibi and Dali

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Songwriting, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny writes a song about the deceased lovers much to Frida's dismay.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Manny was writing a song as Frida walked to him

Frida said "Manny what are you doing"

Manny said "I'm writing a song about two lovers killed themselves after forbidden romance"

Frida said "Whoa whoa whoa the teacher said you need to write a autobiography essay"

Manny said "You mean an essay of the day we first had our adventure"

Frida said "No Manny think about the day you first met-"

Suddenly Manny and Frida hears a creepy whistling

Manny said "What is it"

Frida said "Dude it's only the wind"

Frida hears a female voice humming a beautiful tune.

Frida said "Oh don't tell me"

Manny continued writing a song

Frida began to play her guitar


	2. Chapter 2

"Next up is Manny Rivera"

Manny walked to a stage and cleared his throat

Manny began to sing ~Let me tell you a story that will you cry about the tragic lovers Bibi and Dali~

Frida began to play her guitar 

Frida sanged ~There was a beautiful woman from a mile around until a mysterious stranger came to town he was dressed in black decorated with skulls he's kinda creepy but he has a good heart~

Manny joined in ~When her papi says no and she was forced to marry her ex boyfriend so she runs away~

The crowd started to clap along to a song

Manny sanged ~She went to the cemetery only to find out that her husband hanged himself with a rope~

Frida sanged ~It'll break her heart into pieces and she starts crying until the same rope give her an idea and.......everything went black~

Thunder crashing

Manny sanged ~After the anniversary of their tragic deaths, Bibi and Dali's ghosts rises from their graves and started to looking for victims while humming a tune they will scare people to death soon~

The Crowd cheers


End file.
